Revolution in the Underground
by SAHIB
Summary: fun explanation of the goblins
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, but I do own any original characters in this story that I create.  
  
Brief History of the Goblins  
  
In the time before the Royal Fae line had ruled over the goblins, the goblins were just starting to form a primitive kind of culture. Each of them usually just did whatever they needed to survive without any thought for the rest. This ended up driving them to near extinction. Finally the goblin that was the smartest ever known in Goblin History decided that things needed to change. This goblin was called Nestink. He was much smarter than goblins were ever expected to be, which isn't really saying much, and had enough sense to see that they were going to die off if they didn't pull together and organize themselves. So he began to organize them in ranks, a kind of army formation. They stayed pretty much safe that way until the Fae came. All they had to do was kill the King of the Goblins and send the goblins into chaos, then offer them a new way of life. It is rumored that the great Goblin had a son who would one day take the goblins back from the Fae....... 


	2. Unsettling Matters

Ok here we go! My first fanfic ever! Hope you all enjoy it! I know it took me sooooooo long to finally get it out, but you can blame my insanity and procrastination for that. Well I guess I'd better let you start reading it  
now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. But any of the other characters in the story that you don't recognize are mine! So  
don't go stealing them!!  
  
Unsettling Matters  
  
Jareth, King of the Goblins, was once again sitting in his throne room. Though instead of the usual sight of him lazing on his throne, he was pacing the round room over and over again. He was completely bewildered and aggravated by the fact that the goblins, which normally had the brain capacity of a flea, had outwitted him for the first time. He stomped his foot down in anger, but quickly regretted it when a shooting pain was sent up his leg. The goblins had created a detailed map of the entire Labyrinth borders and passageways. But the important thing was that they had also mapped the passageways that were untouched by magic and could not be controlled by him. Normally this would not have been unsettling to him, but in previous months the people going through his Labyrinth seemed to have been getting inside help. They still hadn't been able to solve the Labyrinth, but the fact remained that they had still seemed to be getting help from someone or something inside his Labyrinth. This really disconcerted him. The only possibilities of getting help through the Labyrinth were because either the Labyrinth itself had decided to rebel against him, which was practically unthinkable. The other possibility was that one of his creatures had decided to go against his reign. No, he said to himself, those thoughts were unthinkable. The only ones who had ever acted against him were now under constant watch by certain spies Jareth sent running about his Labyrinth. Even though he had spies, he still couldn't discover the means by which the Goblins were making and keeping a secret copy of the passageways. He was positive it was them now, because the goblins, who usually kept up a noise level that would have made a Banshee hold her ears, were unusually silent. Some of them even took to speaking in whispers whenever he was around. As he passed by them they quickly reverted to silence and shifting glances. A century ago he would of welcomed this unusual silence, but now it just gave him too much time to think. With respect to his kingly duties this was good, but with respect to personal thoughts it was frustrating. Especially since these thoughts clustered around one person in particular. That night when he went to bed he had a hard time sleeping. When he finally did get some sleep he only tossed and turned. Finally he got up and went onto his balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. It was a wonderful sight with the moon shinning on it making the passageways seem even more mysterious than in daylight. As he gazed across the Labyrinth absentmindedly, a thought crossed his mind. He quickly turned around to face his room, started to cross the room and then stopped. There was now a small sweat beading across his forehead, he sat down slowly on his bed.  
  
"Sarah " he whispered as a look of dawning realization came to his face.  
  
But it couldn't be that she was his only hope. He shook his head. True she was the only one who had ever solved the Labyrinth, but if he were to bring her back here he'd be breaking the promise he made to himself when she had left him so wounded and broken. He'd think it over in the morning. He laid back down in bed and, for once since the event in the Labyrinth with Sarah, he slept very soundly.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*  
  
Sarah was sitting in her favorite reading chair translating some Latin verses for class. She had started out well, but a little way through it her thoughts started drifting to another time. She quickly caught those thoughts, and shook her head. No she couldn't think about that. She had promised herself that she would forget all about it and continue on with her life as though it had never happened. And most of all she would try to forget him, with his mismatched eyes, beautiful yet strange. That mess of light golden hair on top of his head, and most of all the way he made her feel. A rather pleasant shiver was sent up her spine at the mere thought of him. His eyes were to her a puzzle; they were full of something that seemed like love, yet they also seemed to mock her and at the same time taunt her to try her hardest. But these thoughts were folly for her as she was just starting off her first semester at her community College. And to get away from her step mom she had moved into a dorm. Her life was not as glamorous as she had always hoped it would turn out to be, with luck she might be able to move into a small apartment within ...3 years. With her part time job it was amazing that she could even afford dorm life. But even her step mom couldn't keep her father from helping her out. He provided her with a monthly allowance that was enough to keep her well feed. Classes were going good for her and her roommate wasn't being as fussy about where things were anymore. She supposed that she should be happy that her roommate was now off on vacation with her boyfriend for a couple of weeks.  
Yawning she got up and took a shower, dried off and got ready for bed. As she was getting ready for bed she thought she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked over in the direction of her window, but saw nothing. She got into bed and fell asleep. While she was sleeping a small figure crept across her room. It was only slightly smaller than a human, but you could tell by the glint of the purple in its eyes it was not of the human world. Its hair looked as though it was woven of the purest silver. It was a gnome. The gnome crept over to Sarah's bed and leaned over her. The gnome's hands came to rest right above Sarah's head. A light came trickling out through her hands. As it slipped its way into Sarah's head, Sarah started to turn about beneath her covers. In an instant the gnome was gone and Sarah woke up. She stared straight out of her window and stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Just had to make sure you got the point. The next chapter will be short if you don't. And don't worry you won't have to wait long for the next one to come out. 


	3. little dealy

**A/N:** _Ok while I am trying to get back my fiction muse (struggles with imagenary muse who keeps sticking out its tongue at her), please go to to check out my poetry at fiction press. (Poetry muse sits calmly on authors shoulder while sighing at the lovely poetry it helped create.)And also I am planning on changing my stories focal point to concentrate on the goblins, and instead of a Sarah/Jareth romance they are going to only get on each others nerves a bit, and play evil tricks on each other._


	4. Rebecca's Tale

A/N: You should thank my muses for this chappy and the ones to come. They were the ones who got me off of the whole Sarah/Jareth romance thing, which would have been a total bore if written by me. I'll leave that stuff to other better writers. Also THANK YOU and for all the cool info!!!!!! I knew gnomes and goblins were related!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my cat, my muses, a couple of odds and ends, and my cell phone. The rest is other peoples.

**Rebecca's Tale**

After racing through the long winding tunnels Rebecca finally reached her room. She let a small sigh escape from her lips as she silently closed the door behind her. Her father had always told her that meddling in the affairs of the Faerie was a dangerous business that only the most trained and experienced gnomes would ever dare try to do.

But this, she thought to her self, needed to be done.

Besides she had gone through all the right channels to submit her request to the council, and had been denied on the grounds that her claim held no verity, and that her motives were completely based on her particular childish sentiments.

She fumed at this memory.

Childish indeed!!!! She was already 200 years old, never mind the fact that the council was made up of all males over the age of 800!

Senseless old bats! She would show them what she thought of their procedure. She'd make sure this thing would work. Then they could judge her sentiments all they liked.

Exhausted because of the journey she'd made and the task she had just done she sank down in a comfy chair by her fireplace. It was winter in the underground while it was summer above. She remembered the warm breeze that had blown through her silver hair as she had made her way up to the earth child's room. Her purple eyes sparkled, at the memory of the cat that had tried to play with her. She loved cats, unlike other gnomes. Cats were the only sensible creatures aboveground, though because of this they thought themselves quite rare and special, and that made them arrogant. She still loved them, mainly their kittens because they were so sweet and soft, unlike the moles and other creatures that lived underground. Moles may have one of the finest coats of fur, but they were always so rude, pushing their "rights" to the ultimate limit. Gnomes barely had any breathing room any more.

She had hoped that her best friend Alvis would be able to resolve the issue of underground space separation between the gnomes and the moles, but he had had to leave very suddenly because of an urgent message from the Goblin King...........

A/N: Well, well????? How'd you like it? Next one coming up shortly hint, hint. Thank you English class and muses!!!!!!!!

Please leave a contribution in the little blue box. Tank u!


End file.
